


picture perfect .

by 3cmplus



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bugi is secretly famous, daniel has a crush on minhyun and seongwoo, daniel is oblivious, eventual polyamory, onghwang thirsting over daniel what's new, part time model onghwang, part time photographer niel, photographer jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cmplus/pseuds/3cmplus
Summary: minhyun and seongwoo met daniel to help him with his assignment, courtesy of jonghyun. and it went downhill from there.orjonghyun plays matchmaker, minhyun, seongwoo and daniel catch feelings.





	picture perfect .

minhyun couldn't believe his luck. the photographer that supposed to work with them today has canceled at the very last minute, yet seongwoo was pretty chill about the whole event which honestly makes minhyun even more pissed. though as soon as jisung heard about the incident, he's quick to help them file a complaint towards the photographer's agency for lack of professionalism and settling the compensations for both models.

now out of a job and with a lot more freedom on their hands since the runaway photographer incident, minhyun is noticeably bored. he had finished some projects of his final assignments before the photo shoot began and seongwoo is enjoying his time to the fullest, intent on catching some sleep, which he did right on top of minhyun. minhyun can't be mad at him for too long, as he is taking advantages of the position to wrap his arms around seongwoo's smaller frame.

seongwoo is still peacefully napping on top of minhyun when a text came. minhyun pulls his phone out with his free hand, the other playing with seongwoo's  soft locks and opens to see that it came from jonghyun.

 

 

> _bugi_ _  
> _ _hey min, are you and seongwoo free for the next couple of days? i have a favor to ask u both._

minhyun's eyes lit up when he reads the message from jonghyun. he and seongwoo are in dire need of cash and jonghyun is their savior. even being friends with jonghyun for so long minhyun never knew how jonghyun has always managed to magically appear right when he needs him the most, no matter how trivial. minhyun hugs seongwoo tighter in happiness before replying back to jonghyun and seongwoo hums, content on the warmth provided by minhyun's body.

 

 

> _min_ _  
> _ _bless you, kim jonghyun and your existence. T_T yeah we both free. some shitty photographer just canceled on us at the last minute :( when and where?_
> 
> _bugi_ _  
> _ _:( sorry for that :(( hope this will make it up for u both. meet me at the studio tmr at 10?_
> 
> _min_ _  
> _ _gotcha._

\---

the next day, they arrived at the _W_ \+ company studio in just a little bit over ten. the both of them immediately letting themselves in towards the homey and cozy studio that resides in the bustling heart of seoul since minhyun had his access, perks of being childhood friends with the owner of the said studio.

“jju?” minhyun called on the seemingly empty studio.

“oh? you’re both here. come up, he’s running a little late.” jonghyun peeks from the kitchen that conveniently placed on the second floor.

minhyun and seongwoo, already familiar with the studio, make themselves right at home. they go up and notice jonghyun is arranging the small table with food.

“food!!” with glee both of them sat, face grinning wider when they noticed there’s their favorite food, along with potatoes side dish that jonghyun always cooked.

“aww you love us” seongwoo said, then laugh at how jonghyun rolls his eyes, settling at the end of the table. minhyun hums appreciatively when the first spoon of rice filled his mouth, followed by seongwoo,  albeit a bit more dramatic because it's been so long since they had a home-cooked meal.

“can’t dongho just share you with us?” minhyun pleads and not moments later his head jerks sideways, courtesy of dongho slapping some sense in his head.

“just get yourself another boyfriend” dongho slides near jonghyun and grabs some food for himself.

they eat as they talk about their daily lives to catch up and how it turns out. along the way, jonghyun giving a brief information about the photoshoot that they both will be doing later today. dongho had come in a bit late since he managed to cast another model named hyunbin and a new staff named jaehwan, much to jonghyun's protest. then the bell rings, and the conversation comes to a halt. it brings confusion, mostly to minhyun, since the ones that always come to jonghyun's studio had access to just let themselves in. it makes minhyun remembers the time when seongwoo learns that he didn't have access to jonghyun's studio.

_minhyun turns towards his boyfriend in the middle of their conversation only to see seongwoo’s feigning yet another dramatic hurt expression, and minhyun snorts at that._

_"you even gave the newly recruited freshman models access but not me?" seongwoo clutched his chest, right on top of his heart. "how could you, i thought i was family."_

_"don't be a baby, you never come here without minhyun in tow, anyway." dongho chides and pulls jonghyun to him closer._

_seongwoo tried to protests, but he closes his mouth since, unfortunately, dongho is right. "touché." seongwoo grumbles out. minhyun laughs at his boyfriend, ruffling his hair._

“ah, it must be him.”

minhyun tilts his head in silent question to jonghyun before realizing the _him_ in question is the photographer he mentioned before and the one that will be working with them today.

their conversation stops soon after as jonghyun greets whoever that it is on their door. in the meantime, minhyun opted to clean the table, dragging both dongho and seongwoo to wash the dishes since if he leaves it be, he won't be able to concentrate on the shoot and knows it would stay messy until god knows when.

\---

“so, niel-ah, these are the models that i talked about” jonghyun smiles wide, eyes glinting with a hint of amusement as he pats minhyun and seongwoo at the back while he introduced them to the photographer. the _hot_ photographer, if seongwoo might add.

seongwoo tried to remain professional, keeping his poker face on, but as his eyes go to minhyun, he has a hard time keeping his laughter because he knows the look adorning minhyun's face.

"hi! i'm kang daniel. i'm the photographer for the day, and it's a pleasure to be working with you guys." daniel introduce himself, smiling a cute bunny smile and it almost takes all of seongwoo's willpower not to jump and pinch daniel's squishy cheeks.

"i'm hwang minhyun, and this is ong seongwoo. the pleasure is all ours. jonghyun talked about you greatly." minhyun is giving his prince charming smile as he observes him with his hawk-like eyes and it's working wonders for daniel poor, poor fanboy heart.

seongwoo stares at daniel, making sure to let the photographer know that he's blatantly checking him out from head to toe, and honestly, daniel think that his face resembles a tomato right now. daniel gulps when they made eye contacts and almost dies when seongwoo smiles innocently as if that he didn't just give daniel a heart attack.

"it's nice to finally meet you, kang daniel-ssi."  seongwoo knows his charming points, and he just can't lose to his boyfriend. minhyun, on the other hand, knew what exactly seongwoo is doing and he just stares at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“just daniel is fine, hyung.”

“then, please take care of us, daniel-ssi.”

\---

at first, daniel only knew that for this assignment of his, jonghyun would help him find the models, but didn't explicitly said who and daniel didn't overthink it. but right now as he's standing right in front of the models, the most beautiful models, daniel is starstruck. because he definitely knew who hwang minhyun and ong seongwoo by heart. daniel honestly doesn't know whether he wants to hug jonghyun or gawks at the older in disbeliefs because jonghyun, in fact, knew about his crushes towards them both and knowing that jonghyun managed to ask both of them to model for him is a miracles' works in daniel's opinion.

daniel just hopes he doesn't come out as a way too obvious idiotic in love in front of his crushes.

\---

daniel knew that seongwoo and minhyun combined both have outstanding visual, he's seen them in several pieces of JR's photographs. it's a different level of captivating, seeing it right in front of you, feeling like you can drown in it. several shots and poses later, daniel isn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, he's delusional, or if all of this is seriously happening right now.

the shutter goes off again, and minhyun and seongwoo changed their pose for a little bit, their piercing gaze never leaving the camera lens for a second to spare. it almost feels like they were staring right at daniel's eyes, and with the way they pose right now, both of them splayed on the floor, seongwoo's head resting on top of minhyun chest, both of their shirt unbuttoned, the level of intensity will make everyone blushes. but daniel shakes the feeling nah, it couldn't be. they're just being professional and focusing back to the task at his hand.

"okay, so for this part requires a bit more intimacy. minhyun hyung can you like, embrace seongwoo hyung? like what would you both do in your private moment, more intimate moment, but still, anywhere within both of your comfort zone."

minhyun and seongwoo both move into their position. seongwoo, leaning close to minhyun, with arms wrapped around his lover's shoulder, and daniel's hand is back on the shutter button immediately, sensing a beautiful moment coming, and it seems like seongwoo is telling minhyun some joke, with the way the latter scrunching his face is laughter. and it was such a beautiful moment that makes up a picture. but soon after, the small moment of serenity is broken, when seongwoo, followed shortly after by minhyun, are returning their piercing gaze, back to the camera, at daniel.

their gaze has the intensity to pierce right through the soul, and it's somewhat thrilling to be looked like he's special. like it was something about him that makes them look at him like that. as if he's a part of them and not just some photographer behind the camera, admiring them from afar. it was if daniel is the one hanging the stars to the vast dark sky, a part of their galaxy. or maybe, daniel is just imagining things on his own.

the photoshoot ends smoothly. seongwoo had to admit that for a photographer in learning daniel seems to know what he's doing, especially on what he wants both him and minhyun to do. the theme is one of love, but daniel had taken to interpret it as one such of love that is subtle, private, intimate, but at the same time also taking on the still taboo of love in between lgbt+ community. the amount of research he has been doing for this assignment of his definitely pays off.

seeing daniel so lost in his element makes seongwoo wants to tease him, and minhyun seems to sense it and plays along. it is endearing that when they both caught him off guard, he becomes so shy and just the tips of his ears go red, pink blush adorning his cheeks.

\---

"you like him, don't you?" seongwoo casually ask his boyfriend when they're back at their apartment, much later in the night. minhyun didn't even need to ask because he knew exactly who that they're both talking about.

he took his time before answering seongwoo's question, right hand absentmindedly playing with the soft locks, the other drawing circles on seongwoo’s back.

"well…" minhyun starts, "i would be lying if i say i don't. he's a nice kid, charming, and he has this thing i don't even know how to explain."

seongwoo hums in response, head resting on minhyun's shoulder, placing soft kisses on collarbone, basking in the afterglow.

"he just draws you to him, isn't he?"

"...exactly."

both seongwoo and minhyun never really address the topic of being in a polyamorous relationship before. it came up as a joke once, but neither of them really think that the prospect is impossible anyway. but there’s something about daniel, something both minhyun and seongwoo want to keep the younger for themselves.

"but do you think he likes us back?" seongwoo asked minhyun, after a while.

"well, he's smitten with you."

"babe, do you even know how he looks at you?"

"but he laughs more when you're around."

"he practically laughs at everything and everyone, that didn't count."

"...fair enough."

\---

soon after their photoshoot session, daniel sees the pair _everywhere._ daniel didn’t knew if fate is finally falling into place, or if it playing a cruel games on him. daniel bumps with the couple way more often than before. he sees them after one of his class, on a tuesday afternoon where he’s supposed to be at the very end of art department building. _he knows minhyun and seongwoo’s major, and it is nowhere close to his building, at all._ they exchanged their contact information back then after the photoshoot, with seongwoo insisting for daniel to give them a copy of their photos that he picked for his assignments, and it went from there. talking whenever they meet, or exchanging texts with each other. even morning coffee dates are somehow had become routines for the three of them, before minhyun had to go for his morning class, and it’s a bit overwhelming to say the least.

overtime, daniel learns that minhyun, contrasting to his cold and stoic expression, loves to talks a lot, and he’s also a clean freak. it never fails to amuse daniel whenever minhyun is in his mom mode and nags seongwoo, and he laughs out loud at seongwoo’s exasperated expression. seongwoo is, no doubt the more talkative one of the two, wherever the conversation comes to an halt, he easily picked up the conversation, and the rest is history. daniel could live forever by just listening to their voices, really. seongwoo also likes to jokes a lot, and he _hates_ it whenever daniel or minhyun calls him not funny. minhyun always tease him for that, looking thoroughly amused with seongwoo’s reaction.

daniel would never admit that his crush on the pair has definitely transcend into love, all the while whining about the two of them to jonghyun.

“hyung can you believe that they asked me to hang out together with them? me??”

“okay you need to stop selling yourself so short, you’re funny, and charming. why would they not want to hang with you?”

“but it’s minhyun hyung?? and seongwoo hyung?? i have been lucky enough they want to befriend me but to hang out with them? all day?? what clothes did i even need to wear?”

“uh… casual? hoodie and jeans?”

“hyung, that look only works for you. i look like a thug wearing that.”

“you do know you’re asking about fashion to the wrong person, do you? go ask hyunbin or guanlin, not me.”

“...you’re right. thank you hyung.”

 

 

> _bugi  
> _ _the kid’s oblivious u both need to level up ur game. who still use hangout as a means to go on a date? -_-_
> 
> _ong  
> _ _D: it’s minhyun’s idea. not mine. don’t blame me. i don’t do lame. x_x_
> 
> _min  
> _ _how dare u_
> 
> _ong  
> _ _facts only babe :*_

\---

daniel did ended up asking guanlin and hyunbin for fashion tip, and settled with a casual look, and daniel gotta admit that models do have great fashion sense.

\---

they agreed to meet in at their usual cafe near their campus ground, and daniel notices that minhyun has arrived earlier when he spotted him on their usual seat, reading a book while looking so effortlessly handsome and daniel can’t resist taking a candid picture.

“hey, hyung.” daniel greets minhyun as he slid to the seat opposite him.

“oh, niel. you’re here” minhyun looks up from his books and giving daniel a gentle smile and daniel swoons.

“yeah, well…” daniel laughs nervously and mumbled “i want to impress you both but you’re earlier than me so i guess that’s failed…” he said, sulking, and minhyun coos at daniel.

“it’s okay. you’ve impressed me enough by looking dashingly cool today.” daniel felt the tips of his ears going red at the compliment.

“anyway, you’re alone hyung?”

“ah, well i was with seongwoo earlier but then he forgot he had an appointment with his professor today, so he’s on campus until…” minhyun looks at his watch, “twelve.”

daniel hums and nods in reply as he turns to look at his watch too, it’s barely eleven in the morning, and that means it’s still an hour away. it feels a little bit off for daniel since he realized he never spends his time together with either one of them separately.

“...or somewhere else…? ...niel?”

“yes? oh, sorry i didn’t catch that.”

“i was asking, do you want to wait in here or we could go somewhere else? seongwoo told me that we can go ahead and he’ll catch up later.”

“ah, that’s okay, hyung. here is fine. by the way, you’re taking literature, right, hyung?”

minhyun nodded in response and daniel’s perks up instantly and minhyun swears he can almost see a fluffy tail wagging around in excitement.

“so i was wondering if you could help me with something…” daniel opens his photo journal and asking minhyun for some ideas of things to write, mostly for his collection titles. minhyun attentively listen to daniel’s explanation and offering suggestions in between. with every moments passing, he grows even more fond of the said boy. somewhere in between their mini tutoring session, minhyun had gotten daniel a cup of coffee and tea for himself, while they and while they were talking about their plan for the day, the cafe’s doorbell chimes, and seongwoo enters, looking around for minhyun and daniel. minhyun notice seongwoo looking around, and waved from his seat and seongwoo comes running to their table.

“hey, babe.” seongwoo slides to seat next to minhyun and plants a chaste kiss on the latter’s cheek.

“hi hyung.”

“niel, ugh, sorry for making you wait. i really forgot i made a promise to professor kim to meet up with her today.”

“nah, it’s okay hyung, really. what was it about, though?”

“it’s my thesis… ugh, i’ll tell you both the details later. can we talk about this while we eat lunch? i knew a ramen place a few blocks away from here, i’m starving.” minhyun nods as he starts to get up, and daniel follows suit.

but before they leave, seongwoo reach out for daniel’s cup of coffee after affirming that it was indeed, coffee. daniel almost ask why didn’t take minhyun’s instead, but seongwoo beats him by saying “minhyun didn’t drink coffee.” minhyun just shrug at the comment as they walk together to the ramen place.

the reach the ramen place in just five minutes, and right after they order and not long after as the three of them eat, seongwoo start to ramble about his thesis, it was a minor problem, but he still need to readjust everything that he has made, it was more annoying than upsetting, to be honest.

“oh hey, my outfit matched with daniel today! it feels like we’re a couple already.”

“w-what?” daniel splutters. minhyun nodded and truthfully he like the matching looks on both seongwoo and daniel.

“oh, it is! ah, i should have wear denim jacket too today so the three of us match and have a proper date. hmm, next time, then.”

“uhh, babe sorry to break it to you but… you didn’t really fit in them.”

“oh wow such disrespect. i can’t believe i’m dating you.”

“aww, you love me anyway.”

“well, yeah. unfortunately.”

“wait. what? why! why is that unfortunate? ugh, niel you’re siding with me in this one right, babe?”

“...huh?”

“i’m ditching hwang minhyun so you’re now my boyfriend. right?”

“no, i’m ditching you, ong seongwoo. daniel is dating me now.”

“wait, wait. what?”

“oh… or do you not want to...?” minhyun asked.

“yes! wait, no, ugh. i mean yes… uh…” daniel just groans, face palming himself, unaware of the sly smile blooms in both of their face.

“...so? is that a yes to dating us?” seongwoo is the one asking this time. daniel peeks out from behind his eyes and his ears is unbelievably red when he mutters out a _yes_ and seongwoo whoops in excitement and minhyun is laughing through it all and daniel can’t believe that suddenly he has two boyfriends.

“you both plan this whole thing today, don’t you?”

“perhaps”, “who knows.” seongwoo and minhyun said, both at the same time.

\---

 

 

> _min  
> _ _jju-ya♥ thanks again :*_
> 
> _ong  
> _ _we’ll forever be indebted ㅠㅠ  
> _ _oh and also, if dongho ever dumped you, we won’t mind  a foursome ;))_
> 
> _min  
> _ _omg u nasty hoe, so me and daniel aren’t aren’t enough, huh?_
> 
> _niel  
> _ _:((_
> 
> _ong  
> _ _wait, n-no! i mean-- babes, please. that’s not what i meant! believe me!! T_T_
> 
> _bugi  
> _ _really, ong. do i have to add dongho into this chat? istg._
> 
> _ong  
> _ _wait! no! please he’d kill me if he ever found out about this. GOD JR-NIM PLEASE YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE ACCEPT MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES._
> 
> _niel  
> _ _….?  wait. JR? /THAT/ JR??? JONGHYUN HYUNG IS JR????_
> 
> _bugi  
> _ _uh- yeah…? wait. …wait, i thought you knew?  
> _ _anw both u stupid blockheads, come to my studio first thing in the morning, you owe me lots._
> 
> _min  
> _ _yessir! seongwoo, babe, i love u and all but please don’t forget about groceries. i don’t want to starve and neither did daniel._
> 
> _ong  
> _ _aw love u too, babe. worry not, my dearest. your prince charming is on his way._
> 
> _niel  
> _ _wait am i the only one that didn’t knew a shit about this big news? JONGHYUN HYUNG IS JR?? IS IT NOT A BIG DEAL???_

**Author's Note:**

> helloo :D since you're reading this i assume you've read the whole fic, yay!
> 
> i originally plan for this fic to be a whole lot longer than this, with a backstory of how daniel fell for minhyun and seongwoo but writer's block hit me like a train and i haven't really recovered since then. T_T but i am content enough with the way this turns out so i'm posting it and i hope you guys like it asdkdfja i'm honestly not sure this is my first take on ongnielhwang after not writing for so long soooo yeah
> 
> also shoutout to @skychromatic for helping me and proofreading this, you're my savior ilu
> 
> hope you like thissss, see u on the next work, maybe.
> 
> [[BONUS:]]
> 
> spoiler alert (?) since idk if i ever gonna write that backstory but here ya go. a lil glimpse of backstory of niel's crush w/ onghwang ;
> 
> daniel first saw minhyun and seongwoo in a photograph they model for a piece of JR's exhibition and was starstruck until he realized they're his senior at uni and he lowkey stalks them occasionally and admiring them from afar without realizing his admiration had become a crush lmao


End file.
